sтσlεη
by SikChick
Summary: Stolen life. Stolen love. Stolen friends. 3 girls and their views on what happened in LaPush.  Suckish summary, I know!  Please read and review. There's something in it for everyone.
1. Burn

**This is the first chapter of a new collaboration fanfiction that jessiepayne10, myself and a friend are doing. Its going to be BIG. See my profile for some more info!**  
**And I'm so excited! Well hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think!**

**Of course everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, though Robynne doesn't (:**

* * *

**ROBYNNE'S POV.**

"What's.. h-happening" My voice was cracking and stuttering over the new found flow of energy in my body. The heat circling through my me had over taken all my emotions. It was all I felt. Though it wasn't the burning kind of heat, It was almost soothing, like a nice fireplace on a cool winters night. Jared just stared at me, a twisted frown plastered on his face. He knew what was going on, but I could see he was in no mood to tell me.

"Jared, AGH!" Another tremor of pain waved up my spine. I couldn't help but cry out as I convulsed.

"I'm sorry, Ro. I.. can't" and that was that, he just left. Sprinted off to god knows where.

Surely I could have been having a heart attack for all he knows.

I crumbled to the ground in agony as the pain got worse. Thoughts buzzed around my mind, _Was I dying? Why did Jared leave me? How is anyone going to find me? _I slowly found my strength disappearing and trying to stand up left me falling straight back to the ground. My hands trembled viscously as my eyes blurred tiny purple and blue spots until that's all I could see. I was too numb to panic as my thoughts slowly ebbed away until there was nothing, just the numb feeling.

My black eyelashes slowly fluttered open as I tried to regain clear vision. Well for one thing it wasn't day anymore. The clouded blue sky was dotted with stars, twinkling helplessly down at my confused self. My sandy hair whipped around my face, everything was moving so fast around me. I tried to not make sense of it and just be happy, so I shut my eyes tight, I was still alive, _somewhere_, _somehow. _My body tensed up at the warmth that surrounded me, from opening my eyes I could see greens and blues of the forest but this heat argued that I must be standing in the middle of an open fire, it reminded me of the pain from earlier on and the blurry uncertainty.

I didn't want to have to confront what was going on, so I piped up, just to make note to anyone near that I was still alive. "He.. Hello?" my voice was still shaky, I guessed it was from not talking for a while, seeing as the factor of the shakiness last time seemed to be gone from inside me but now instead surrounded me. The warmth then struck on my forehead, burning me up, causing the pores on my skin to sweat. It almost felt like someone was stroking me. A low voice hummed through my ears "shushhh" I still didn't bother opening my eyes again. I'd rather not know what this weird fiery monster looked like or where he was taking me.

The heat moved around me, almost cradling my body now. The intensity was so uncomfortable, I couldn't help but shift and moan about in its arms. I was grateful for the continuous gusting wind that blew by me, I felt like it was the only thing keeping me from fainting again. For some weird reason I didn't feel afraid, I felt calmed and safe, but It was so wrong. I could be in the arms of a serial killer and yet I was almost in a sleep like state, I just wanted to be held tighter even though the heat still throbbed around me. These thoughts soon vanished as I felt harsh foliage brush up against my back, but last I remember there were no holes in the back on my hoody. I lay flat down, dropping my arms to the side clawing at the cold soil.

"Robynne.. Robynne." the voice whispered again, but I was flooded with fear and held my eyes closed.

"It's okay, It's- It's just me" I was still weary, but the voice sounded almost faintly _familiar_, but still I could open my eyes to a knife being pointed at me, faintly familiar wasn't the best way to go in a possible life or death situation. There it was again, that burning sensation, cupping my face in its hands, I guess to try and soothe me. I thrashed about in desperation, hoping it would just go away. I hadn't realised it but I was groaning, out loud, very loud. I could hear the panic in the voice above mine.

"Paul, Jared! Help" Hold on a second. This supposed serial killer, knew Paul and Jared. I knew one peep through my eyes could help clear up all this useless worrying but maybe Paul and Jared where common names. Maybe I was setting myself up. Maybe I should just play dead. I could hear a monstrous voice boom from a good distance away, "WHAT?" okay, right that's definitely Paul.

The ground shook underneath me as the rhythmic breath of a man drew closer.

"_DUDE_. What did you do to her!" I didn't need anymore convincing, Paul's voice was so easy to distinguish.

"I.. I found her.. She, _It cant be right_.." I wanted to say I knew this voice too, but I didn't feel right guessing that it might be someone close to me after all the accusations I made.

There It was again, and I really hoped this was the last time, the heat consumed me. Except this time there was no air flowing by me just the pure burning touch, making me throat dry. I couldn't keep my head straight, It ached as I writhed in pain. A panic stricken voice called out for me but I could barely make out my own name being called, It was all going black again. My exhausted brain began to slowly shut down and my head fell back in agony as I let myself drift away..

* * *

**And there you have it!**  
**First chapter written by me. 10 brownie points to anyone who reviews and includes what's happening to Robynne :D**  
**Of course 100 brownie points to anyone who reviews in the first place! The more reviews, the faster new chapters will be up!**  
**Thanks (:**  
**REVIEW *brainwashes***


	2. Murmurs

**I couldn't help myself! I NEEDED to write up chapter two! I just have so much love for this fanfiction :D**  
**I don't think chapter 3 will be up so swiftly though, I'll have to take a break, and get collaborating on the other girls chapters. **  
**But AS ALWAYS the more reviews, the faster it will be up!**

**Everything twilight = Stephanie Meyer**  
**Robynne = Me.**

* * *

**ROBYNNE'S POV.**

"What are we going to do.."

"Yeah, I mean. We can't just let her home, can we?"

"Is she breathing!"

"Does she even know?"

"Jared, WHY THE **HELL** DID YOU LEAVE HER?"

Murmurs were being tossed around me for the past few hours. I couldn't make any sense of them, but It was clear they were talking about me, though they never mentioned my name. I pretended to sleep, breathing heavily in and out every couple of minutes just to convince. I wanted to know more, but all the questions were left unanswered as If none of them knew.

I happily regained all of my senses after I woke again. Though it wasn't the most cheerful awakening, seeing Paul's face mere centimetres from mine, shouting "She's awake!" with a smug grin, as if he'd forgotten I could hear him. Though I promptly shoved him off with every ounce of strength I had, which must be quite a lot, seeing as he landed, shaken, on the couch across the other side of the room. Paul wasn't the smallest guy around, so I was pretty proud.

Within seconds I was crowded with offerings of water and more blankets. Embry was quite the worrier, but I doted on him for it. I'd prefer that then Paul any day.

"No thanks, Em. I'm okay." I was surprised to hear the confidence in my voice. "Where's Jared"

"On the porch, why?" I didn't need more than that, I jumped off my comfy position on the couch and bee lined for the door. I studied the interior of the small house as I went, I recognised it to be Paul's place, not somewhere I enjoyed spending my time.  
They must've already predicted my actions, I heard them mumbling as I went through the door way. "10 bucks she kicks his ass." "Shut up, Embry! I can't hear".

I didn't give much thought on how I was going to go at this, but decided straight to the point would be best. So I decided to test my new found strength.

He was sitting on the porch step, idly staring at the ground. I crept up behind him, If there was one thing I was good at, It was being silently ninja like. I could get around my small apartment back home, without anybody knowing. I cherished this talent.

"What the fu-"

Jumping jockey style onto his back, I straddled him to the ground, holding his arms out and sitting on his chest.

"Why did you leave me last night!…" It then struck I had no idea what day it was or how long I'd been out. I glanced up and the sky, It was a murky clouded grey, with ray of sun peaking through here and there. Must be around midday. I stared back down at him, re-engaging in my anger. "I could have died!" I continued.

"Haha, they didn't even tell you yet did they?" he grinned, but he furrowed his brows in frustration, trying to wrestle free of my grip. I loosely gave in, and let go of his arms. Didn't tell me _what _yet?

Had I been raped or something. Was it all some sick joke ? Had they spiked me a drink yesterday or something ? That might explain some things, but not the pain. I sat up on the porch step, letting Jared free. He happily ran off back into the house, I wouldn't blame him. I bet with one look at me, he thought I wanted to snap someone's neck off, but my angry face and confused face are easily mistaken for each other.

I was consumed in thought. Why did he find it funny, why aren't they telling me something that I guess I should already know. I hate not being able to come to conclusions. Having to string my own ridiculous thoughts up to come up with some ridiculous answer, only to be told how ridiculous I am later on. I tried to think of the obvious, something I was always oblivious of, my new strength? I'd never been a match for Jared before _let alone _Paul! It annoyed me so much, missing out on something.

_I.. I just hate it. I hate them for not telling me. I hate myself for being so stupid. I hate…_

And there it was again, that flash of fire, the continuous wave of heat, burning me inside out one more. I tried to hold my head between my knees, the pure warmth was almost sickening. I couldn't keep steady, my whole body trembled top to toe. "Embryyyy! GAH." my throat was torn up as I dragged out his name. Within seconds he was sitting by my side on the step, trying to hold my hands steady. I couldn't help it, It felt like I wasn't in control of my own body anymore, like I had succumb to the fire.

"PAUL, JARED! Quick, help!" Seconds after Embry's plea, the two boys burst through the door. Paul picked me up bridal style and threw me in on the couch, where Embry resumed position by my side holding my hands as steady as he could. Paul was holding my legs down awkwardly and Jared sat behind me on the back on the couch, hands firmly down on my shoulders. My vision started to go blurry again, but I didn't feel faint, I felt oddly calm, like this was supposed to happen , like it was normal, but my brain couldn't help deny that fact. This was _far_ from normal.

The shaking started to give in to the boy's efforts and my body cooled down swiftly, like nothing ever happened. "What's _WRONG_ with me?" I gushed, falling in Embry's arms beside me.

"Hey, well at least you didn't faint like last time!" Paul tried to reassure me.

"Last time? What are you talking about!" I sobbed, sitting up straight, realizing I totally drenched Embry's t-shirt "..sorry"

"Lucky Embry was there last night, eh?" He chuckled.

_Last night? _I very vaguely recalled, the pain, the burning, the shock. Gladly too, I really didn't want to relive the worst of it, but Embry was there, with me? He.. he was the heat? The heat that picked from my cool little spot in the forest, where **JARED** left me to die. How.. how did he even find me ? What the hell is going on ?

"You flat out fainted the first time you tried to.." he trailed off.

"_Well_? Who's gonna tell her, get on with it." Jared interrupted. I really hoped Paul would finish his sentence, I'd rather him tell me what the hell was going on than Jared. He wasn't really on my _'good list' _as of last night. I turned to Embry, who was staring at the floor, obviously not wanting to participate in the conversation. "Embry please.. Tell me" I pleaded. I knew Embry couldn't lie to me.

"It's not fair." he announced, and then just left. Left me here, to endure Paul and Jared. Embry was the only reason I found it _okay _to be around them_. _Let's just say, they're not my favourite people on the reservation. He was like the little peace maker between us, so that I wouldn't attack Paul every time he made a belittling comment or jump or Jared every time he made a snide remark.

"_Well? _You know why I was nearly burnt to a crisp from the inside out, twice? Eh." I said, staring at Jared. My voice was wet with tears, as I tried to sniffle the wetness back.

They both exchanged a quick smile and then Jared hopped down from the back of the couch to beside me, clasping his hands together.

"_Well let's see, hm. Where to start…."_

_

* * *

_**And there you have it! Did you like it, please tell me what you thought in a review! I promise to love you forever :3  
Do you like Robynne, do you hate her ? xD  
Thanks again for reading!  
REVIEWWW PLEASE.**


	3. Fabric

**So I thought.. aw heck! Might as well get Robynne's.. backstory? done. Don't know If you'd call it a backstory though. **  
**Hmm, well I just wanted to fully intoduce Robynne and how she came to be, before the two other girls come in, well It makes sense, you'll see (:**

***Just a note, If you were worrying why some main characters don't make any appearances EVER in this fan fiction, then take a look at my profile. It will explain a lot more if you're confused. There are also BIG spoilers on this fanfiction (LIKE BIG SPOILERS. Basically giving out the whole storyline) so If you want to keep reading blindly, then I wouldn't suggest reading past where it says spoilers on the profile.***

**(Shout out to Aimee- Oh whoops I mean John Marcs ;) [don't make it TOO obvious aimee :L] and ..wolf :) Thank you for the reviews!**

**Basically everything except Robynne belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Jared was **well** known for being somewhat of an annoying prankster, why would he even try and tell me this and expect me to believe him. He must have been trying to mess with my, already torn to pieces, head. But, this, It wasn't like him. A full blown story, trying to convince me of this rubbish.

"So, basically, your Grandfather must've passed down the gene.. " he grinned.

"So, you'd rather sit here and ramble on to me about RUBBISH, rather than go and bring me to the doctor, like normal people, to see why I nearly died!" My voice picked up into an almost both stared at me in disbelief.

"Well we tried" Paul interrupted.

"I'm going to Embry's!" I roared, jumping off the couch and heading for the door.

"He's not going to tell you any differently." Jared taunted, cocking his head to the side smiling, like I was some misunderstood five year old.

_Of course he would, he's not a complete and utter idiot like YOU. He would tell me that you were just being your stupidly childish self, as per usual and to never trust you again, regardless! MORON._

For a split second, I wished he could read my mind, because no way would I _ever _have the balls to say that to him out loud. My 'inside' Robynne was a hell of a lot tougher than my coward-ish exterior.

"Whoa there missy! Not like that you aren't" Paul grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back down on the couch.

"Get your hands off me!" I tried, in vain, to squirm out of his grip.

"Cool it chica! Or you're gonna phase!" Jared pleaded, bending down on his knees beside me.

"Give it UP, with this crap already" I shot up, startling Paul, who thought he had me in restraint, and dashed for the door. I floored it, guessing they would chase straight after me. But no, they actually shut the door after I left, idiots. Trying to confuse some completely irrelevant folk story with some serious medical problem I could be suffering from.

I noticed something as I ran to Embry's. First of all **I RAN TO EMBRY'S**, Robynne doesn't run _anywhere, _for anyone. Secondly, it felt.. amazing. With each long, elegant stride, my hair whipped across my back, and I never, for a second, felt out of breath, it made me wonder If I was actually breathing at all. It was such a new sensation, like I didn't have to stop, like I didn't _need_ to breath anymore, I could _just run_. The exhilaration each time my chest rose up and down, making me realise I was in fact breathing. Okay, this was **SO** not normal. All of the previous anger was gone, I didn't feel anything but the wind.

I reached Embry's place extremely quickly, must've been less than two minutes, I'd say three tops.

It was the same as usual, the small hanging basket on the porch, swaying gently in the breeze. The black slate roof edging out over the tarnished sea blue walls. An array of flower pots leading up to the front door, a small winding gravel pathway guiding them. Ms Call sure did have some talent, the small house was quite quaint.

I slowly made my way to the back, I'd taken a guess Embry's Mam was in, and if not, well better to be safe then sorry then, eh. As I suspected, there he was, legs dangling out his bedroom window, almost touching the ground, like he was about to make a brake for it (lucky his room was on the bottom floor). A scowl consumed his whole expression as he moved over to let me through. I dived onto his bean bag, and we sat in complete silence for a couple minutes. I'd half expected him to talk first, and try to explain to me what was going on, or to even turn around and look at me, but that was not to be the case, he could be pretty stubborn sometimes. So, I rose up and sat on the window sill beside him, letting my legs hang free.

"It's not fair.." he whispered to himself. What exactly did he mean by that ?

"Embry, please. What's going on?" I said, squeezing his hand. We both diverted eye contact.

"So they didn't even tell you?" he snorted.

"Em, don't tell me you're gonna go along with all that shape shifter crap?" I smiled half-heartedly.

"Go along?" he laughed. "I'm **LIVING **proof, Robynne."

"Please, stop messing with me." I begged, but he seemed so sure of what he was talking about.

"So, you never wondered why I'd always kept secrets from you. Why I'd always go off with Paul and Jared. Why I act so _weird._" He choked out the last word.

"I trust you, you're my friend. Why would I ever-" he cut me off.

"And now **YOU**, you have to go through it all! The _one _person I'd **NEVER** wish this life on."

"I'm not following.." I trailed. I honestly wasn't, his mindless babbling made no sense in my head, though I really wanted to understand what he was talking about when he mentioned _I_ had to go through it all.

"Ugh." he groaned and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling us both of the ledge and onto the soggy ground. His grip was tight, but not painful. We jogged to the edge of the woods, just behind his house. It was really quiet, almost surreal. The faint song of birds, not too far away, filled the eerie silence.

He let out a deep shaky sigh, and squeezed my wrist tight, almost instinctively. "Do you trust me". He then made eye contact the first time, and it wasn't the prettiest sight, his usual bright blue-brown eyes were dull murky puddles filled with worry. "Of course." I replied with an equally, if not more, unsure shaky tone.

"Just, please. Try to understand. It's not something you can run away from. But even If you do, I wont be mad." I bit my lip in the awkward fear I felt. He gripped my wrist tight again, and we sprinted further into the forest. And then the weird struck me again, we both sprinted full force with complete ease. In some ways, Embry was very alike myself. Such as we both hated running with a _passion_ and would find anyway of getting out of that horrendous exercise. But now, as we zoomed past trees like time stood still around us, I couldn't help but think, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED.

Yesterday I was a carefree gullible idiot, on my way over to see the guys, and of course, Jared had to get in the way with his _so called _shortcut through the woods. Damn Jared. This was all his fault. And now here I was, extremely overdramatic, terribly worried about something that I have **NO** idea of, and flipping out in burning heart attacks anytime I wanted to express emotions… and now thinking about it, Embry had been acting slightly weird lately. Or maybe it was just me. Ugh. _Over thinking things was definitely my biggest downfall._

I hadn't noticed we stopped. When my head ceased spinning I glanced over to Embry. He shuffled a little distance away from me, eyes glued to the ground underneath him. He wouldn't look up at me, like he was ashamed? I wanted to say something, like 'It's okay' but then I wasn't entirely sure if that was true. I was left choking on air. He turned his back to me, head hanging. His jaw length silky black hair clung to his head, a few wispy strands blew in the breeze. "Stand back" he ordered, his voice was strong and commanding, the kind you wouldn't disobey.

There was a long moment of that eerie silence again. "Embry.. ?" I lurched forward, to grab hold of his arm. A deafening growl erupted from inside him. He shook and trembled, shaking the ground beneath him, sending me falling back with nothing to steady on. My mouth drooped into an 'o' shape. I froze.

He fell forward on his knees, his back arching, groans slipping through his lips. Memories of my forest ordeal flashed before my eyes. _Is this what I looked like ?_ The way he was reacting, convulsing, shouting.. It reminded me _too _much of my own experience… and now it was happening to him? But it looked almost like.. He brought it on himself. Like he was _trying _to kill himself. "A-ah!" he stuttered, whipping his head back in what looked like agony, from the clenched expression on his face. I clambered back to my feet wanting to rush over and help him, and for this one time I _wasn't_ thinking.

I grabbed hold of his shoulder but snapped my hand back in pain "Oww!" It burned, It burned like hell. It could of felt similar to sticking your hand into an open fire, If only I knew that feeling.

His shoulders rolled back and an ear numbing roar climbed up his throat, making him lash out and.. well then I didn't really believe what I was seeing anymore.

Shreds of his faded old blue jean shorts and black t-shirt fluttered through the air. Wiry looking.. fur sprouted from every limb on his body. I was pushed back tumbling on to the ground again, like there was some force keeping me away, an invisible wall maybe.

_I doubted whether I was looking at Embry anymore, what stood before me was not the guy I recognised five minutes ago.. He.. It was a giant dog._

My inside voice struggled thinking the last words. But there was no denying it. It was huge, not a normal dog, some deformed beast of a dog. Its silvery grey fur stood up straight as It slowly pawed its way towards me. I shuffled backwards instinctively, soft fabric stuck to the palms of my hands. _All_ that was left of my friend where tiny pieces of fabric, strewn on the ground around us. The thing bowed its head slowly, its fragile ears flattening down, was it being submissive? I sat up on my knees and slowly crawled forward. I don't know what exactly told me to trust the thing, maybe it was my erratic love of animals? It basically just exploded out of Embry, tearing him to pieces. Cautiously I lifted up my hand to his muzzle, I wanted to be careful, It might bite.

It stayed still as I carefully rubbed down it's fuzzy head. "Good, boy?" My voice heightened at the end, making it sound like a question. The 'dog' cringed away from my hand. I tried to balance myself and stand up straight, my legs had become annoyingly wobbly. I drew closer again, I had no idea where the sheer curiosity came from, if this was any other day I would have already sprinted off, been miles away from here by now. I could be in more danger now than ever before, but I guess I didn't really care. Head lowered again I shuffled over to it. This time taking both my hands under its head, trying to study it, but I really had no idea what I was doing. Just hoping for something.. Some spark. I glared down at one of its huge eye's, luminous swirls of blue-brown crowding around a tiny jet black pupil. My head finally clicked, the pieces slotted into place, that was it. I was sure.

_I'm **LIVING** proof, Robynne.. And now **YOU**, you have to go through it all!_

I hastily dropped my arms to my side and retreated a couple steps back, that 'o' shape forming on my mouth again.

"Embry…"

* * *

**Woo, finally. That chapter was.. something. Let's just say It was HARD to write. But I finished it :D**  
**Tell me what you think *points to review button*. Go express your opinion!**  
**Thanks.**

**[oh and sorry If any characters get a little (A LOT) OOC. Seeing as the wolves characters aren't really developed throughout the saga, I sorta winged it.]**


	4. Dream

**Chapter four! Sorry for the bit of a wait, took me a while to figure this one out, and try and make it not sound like a filler.**  
**So here it is, enjoy :) And thanks for reviwers, favouriters etc.**

**Basically everything except the plot and Robynne is belonging to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

There I sat, on the edge on Embry's bed. Emotions buzzing about inside my head. Fear, worry, relief.

Fear for what Embry's explanation might be as to why I just witnessed him transform into a mutated dog. Worry.. Well Ms Call could come home any second to find me here by myself. Relief.. Well I couldn't really understand why I was relieved, maybe because I probably wasn't sick after all, or because I got myself worked up over something that really wasn't that bad.. I mean, my best friend can morph into an animal, that's cool…

* * *

_The thing let out a whimper, and started to back up. Holy crap, It was Embry._

_It.. He sat down on his haunches. I squeezed my eyelids shut tight, not wanting to believe.._

_Low whines pierced my ears, he wouldn't stop staring at me but I couldn't respond, It was just too much to take in. I could feel my hands start to shake slightly as I raised them defensively, and he let out another whine making my head ring. "Please.. E-Embry stop." It was similar to that sound when a microphone gets too close to a speaker, but ten times worse, It wouldn't stop. A growing headache swirled in my skull. Holding my hands against my temples I tried to ease the ache. It eventually came to a stop a couple seconds later, but the pain in my head was still consistent. I slowly peered through my lids, sort of hoping that I was just imagining things and that Embry would be standing there, human. But.. There was no one. He was gone. _

_Weird. Hmm maybe this is just a dream, or a nightmare. Yeah that's it. _

_I easily convinced myself and started making my way back through the forest, not looking back. Weirdly, I found no trouble navigating myself through the trees. Usually I'd never even go into the woods without one of the guys with me, I was absolutely hopeless at orienteering, but my gut instinct was strong and apparently very useful as I emerged out into the clearing at Embry's house sooner than later. The small black hatchback was gone from the driveway, Ms Call must've left recently. Embry's window was still wide open, lucky for me, I wasn't in the mood for breaking and entering or spending the rest of the day at Paul's, the latter made me cringe. I wished Quil was around, he was always there for a hug when I needed one. I shuddered internally. Jeez, I'm selfish. He needed to visit his eighty year old grandmother and I wished he didn't so I could have a hug. _

_I shrugged off my own annoyance and nimbly climbed through the window, kicking my converse off. The last thing I wanted to do was to get Embry into trouble, and leaving muddy footprints all over his room wouldn't really help that cause. It hadn't crossed my mind that Embry might not come back here. I just automatically expected he would, I guess…_

_

* * *

_

Right about now I wished I wore a watch. Time was going by without me taking any notice of it, and of course Embry didn't have any sort of a clock in his room, or anywhere else in the house as far as I knew, I wasn't snooping or anything..

I spent the rest of the time waiting quietly on Embry's comfy single bed. Laying, hands behind my head, staring at his blank grey ceiling, trying to keep my mind from wandering into thoughts I really didn't want to have to deal with. I hadn't noticed I nodded off, until, well I was woken by a thud. My eyes shot open. _Crap, was Ms Call home? And she'll see me sleeping in Embry's bed. Oh God. _I jumped off the bed and scurried behind the door, to listen for any sounds. I carefully leaned my right ear against the wood and.. Nothing. _Maybe It was my mind playing tricks on me, its been doing that a lot lately._ Well, that was _my_ excuse. I slowly crept over and sat down on the bed again, letting my mind calm, from the earlier state of shock and fear. I was barely sitting down and there it was again. I literally jumped up off the bed, I was _too _easy to frighten_._

The noise was clearer the second time, I could tell someone was knocking on the door impatiently. My first thought was **Embry**. I glanced at his bedroom window. Shit. The window must've came down while I was sleeping. I started walking down the hallway to the door, cautiously. _Oh wait, what if it was Ms Call. Or one of the guys? What would they think! Finding me in here by myself. _I was debating in my head what to do, but I already had my hand on the knob turning it.

"JESUS, Embry you scared me!" I was greeted, with a big sweaty bear hug. I didn't mind, I was just glad it was him and not someone else. We held close for a couple seconds, I embraced the woodsy pine smell. He never spoke a word, just broke off and walked into his room, I followed him expectantly.

He sat, legs wide, head in hands on the edge of his bed. I took place on the floor, sitting, legs straight out, leaning against his wall. I tried to end the awkward silence that was starting to consume us, "Phew, haha. I thought you were your Mam for a second there!" I said, wiping my forehead theatrically.

His head shot up, he glared at me, squinting his eyes, "You, you don't even care?" he whispered, putting emphasis solely on the word 'care'.

"About what?" I spoke in a serious tone now, desperately hoping he wouldn't mention my earlier delusions, _It was just my imagination_, I eased myself. But I couldn't contain the fear now bounding around up in my head.

He opened his mouth, but didn't speak. Probably thinking of an easy was to say _'Robynne are you mentally unstable' _or maybe something along the lines of '_So you __**didn't**__ see the giant dog earlier on?'_

"ME" he blurted, "You know being a _**shape shifter**_" he was nearly shouting now, not something I would ever expect of Embry, but seeing as it wasn't the _weirdest _thing that had happened today, I would let it go.

I didn't really know what to say, I mean there's a name for being half dog? I could've sworn this was a dream, It seemed so typical for me. Everything was going great and then BAM! There's some big problem and I can't save myself and then I wait for someone to swoop in and help me. Similar in some ways, I guess. I hadn't noticed he wasn't talking, I was battling with myself and staring at the floor, only looking up when he coughed, leaning over near me, I could be really ignorant, which I hated myself for.

"I'm sorry.. What?" I tried to make myself sound as innocent as possible, like I hadn't spent the last while here by myself thinking out every possible scene and solution.

"Are you serious?" his tone was almost scary now. "Did you even listen to what they told you?" he banged his fist against a wooden post of his bed, the rippling crack sound it made shook me up.

"And I just PROVED.. Ugh." he trailed off. I started at his fist, wow. He didn't even wince when he hit it, it looked damn sore.

The silence hit again, I held my legs now, close to my chest. I tried to carefully think through what to say, but nothing I could think up would get proper meaning across to him, how was I supposed to say 'Oh well, I think I'm dreaming and none of this is real, so..' without sounding like an utter physco.

"So.. You're a giant dog, that's pretty cool." Internal face palm. No, no, no, no. I wasn't supposed to say that, damn it. "I mean, I understand.." the way it came out, it ended up sounding like a question.

He let out a deep raspy sigh. "Wolf, I meant wolf." I corrected, maybe it made a difference to him? I could vaguely remember the speech Jared had given me earlier on, but I could remember the mention of wolves a couple times.

His sigh quickly changed to a growing laugh, erupting from his throat. And as _usual _my head came back to life, trying to make sense of why he was laughing at me. "Okay.. ?" I tried to give him the obvious hint that I wanted in on the joke.

"You." "Ha." His words were broken up because of his over the top laughing, he could barely breathe at the same time. "You." "You're one too!" he bellowed.

If my eyes could illuminate, I'm sure they would have been glowing right now. What sort of sick jo.. Wait no. Wait yes. It sort of made sense. Go figure. The one thing I don't want to make sense in my head is the only thing that does. So I was part.. Wolf? It shouldn't have been something to laugh at, yet I couldn't contain the pure hilarity of that image. Embry abruptly stopped when he noticed me joining in. "You're not supposed to laugh! It sucks.." he was off again, continous laughter for the next five minutes, though thinking about it, it made no sense what-so-ever. From what I could remember from Jared's speech it was a very serious thing!

_Wait! What was I shitting about, this is all a dream remember! Oh yeah. Hmm true._

I calmed down pretty fast, this dream could be better than I thought. _Let's see what a wolf person can do! _

I jumped up and bounded across the room to Embry, shoving down beside him happily.

"Well, come on! Show me what us _shape shifters _can do, eh?" I giggled, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him upright. I stopped when I felt him holding back. He held an almost disgusted look on his face.

"You are kidding right?" he said holding the back of his hand to my forehead, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be! This is amazing" I was way hyped up. I'd never been a _wolf_ before. I had been a _dolphin_ once, and eventually from that came my hate of water, but I prefer not to look back on that dream.

"Robynne, this is serious shit. Like, you nearly died trying to phase yesterday." he was pretty shocked at how eager I was.

"Let me have my fun Embry! It's my dream!" It all came about a little too fast, and Embry's jaw dropped a good inch. "It's okay, let go!" I squealed, reaching, in vain, for his window, but he held my hand tight in his grip.

"We're going to Paul's." He rolled his eyes when I flailed my free arm in a strop like manner. He threw my converse at me and I slipped them on easily.

"I can't get hurt! It's grand Embry. Come on! I wanna be a wolf." My mouth was running, It didn't feel like I had much control of it anymore. I didn't bother trying to escape Embry, I sort of liked the idea of going back to Paul and Jared. Maybe they'd play wolf with me?

I couldn't help but frown at Embry every time he shot me a glance, my hand still tight in his. No one had ever acted so interfering in a dream before.

* * *

**Robynne's gone a tad crazy? Is it really all a dream, or Is that just want she wants it to be.. oooooh. Lmao_  
_****Chapter five will be in the making soon ~**_  
REVIEW PLEASE :)  
_I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE :O ~


End file.
